Soba ni ite
by Hikarino Aki
Summary: How does it feel when your worst nightmare seems to come true'


**Name:** Soba ni ite

**Author:** hikarino_aki

**Beta:** milisante

**Fandom:** PoT

**Pairing:** AtoJi (had any doubts? XD)

**Rating:** G

**Disclamer:** Sadly, but I own nothing. If I did, PoT would be about Hyoutei… well, maybe it's not so sad I don't own it actually ^^

**A/N:** Originally this thing was for a challenge… but no one seemed to want to participate so I went on and wrote it myself ^___^ ice_flow, sorry for the delay in typing, I hope it's not bad ^^' Sorry for my not-so-good English - there might be mistakes ^^'

***

Atobe stood on the roof, near the door to the corridor and watched Jirou through the corner of his eye. Jirou was on the roof edge behind the railing, his hands clung to the railing itself. The first time Atobe saw him stand like that he said it's dangerous but Jirou smiled and said he'd be careful. He is – there was not a single case of Jirou even slipping. So Atobe got used to not be afraid.

"Ne, Kei-chan… have I ever told you I love you?" Jirou did not even turn to see Atobe's reaction – he knows it way too well, he feels it even without looking. He knows Atobe's smiling gently – the smile no one thinks he even has, the one only Jirou saw.

"Yes, you did… and I said I love you too, Jirou…" he says.

Five or so minutes ago they talked about all those rumors in the school – the ones that abused this kind of relationships between them. There were people saying to Jirou he was ruining Atobe's future. Jirou took those serious. Atobe spent some time to convince him he didn't care so that Jirou calmed down. He really did not give it a damn (if to repeat Shishido) so why should Jirou?

They ended up standing like this in comfortable silence for some time – Jirou behind the railing and Atobe leaning to the wall reading a book and watching.

At one moment Jirou turned and looked at Atobe with loving eyes. Then he tilted his head and looked up at the sky, murmuring so quietly Atobe did not catch the words:

"Yappari… I still care…" and sighed.

"Hmmm?.. You said something, Jirou?" Atobe asked lifting his head up from a book.

"I said…" Jirou started and then shook his head. "Mmm… nothing…"

"Ha? Well okay… if you say so…"

"Ne, Kei-chan… you know…"

"Hmmm?"

"You know sometimes… sometimes I believe I can fly…" and Jirou let off the railing, stepping back from the roof.

Atobe's eyes widened in horror when he rushed to catch Jirou. But he didn't manage in time and just stared in shock how his lover fell down. He was still smiling lovingly…

***

"JIROU!!!" Atobe shouted with all he could and… woke up. At home. In his bad. He stood up and went to the room next to his. Jirou was sleeping peacefully in his bad like everyone of the team. Atobe sighed with relief.

'Just a dream…'

***

Atobe Keigo went through the corridors and its crowd. He had not changed a bit, but he changed opinions of those who knew him from Junior or Senior High and hated for being arrogant – despite being rich Atobe Keigo studied hard and proved to be intelligent, clever and reasonable for his arrogance. So he was very much respected here in TouDai by sempais and kouhais the same. It was not so much a surprise now to see the student council head and the best student of Business faculty here in a History Building. 80% of people here knew what (or rather - who) was the reason for such a visit. Akutagawa Jirou, the head of SHD – Students' History Department, probably the best young historian for the last 15 years. Most of people thought they fit well together – best in everything they did, they won the right not to hide with their own strength.

Atobe reached the corner and stopped, hearing familiar voice that did not belong here. Akenashi Misako, the craziest fangirl he'd ever had – persistent and dumb but very self-confident for no particular reason. She was beautiful – yes, but thinking beauty will get her everything including Atobe Keigo's heart… way too impudent if to ask anyone who knows him well. Anyway, what was she doing here? She studied Music, didn't she? Keigo stopped and listened carefully.

"…do you really think it's forever? He had been with girls before. And with beautiful ones. You are not something special really, you're just a game – Atobe-sama just wanted to try something new. He'll leave you soon enough and will be mine, so be prepared for this, step back and don't stay in my way. There is not a chance that the Atobe heir would stay with someone like you, you stupid historian! You're no one!"

Then the girl left, having this annoying full of herself look on her face. Atobe heard nothing from Jirou (who she obviously had talked to) and it made him worry so he stepped out to look at the boy but saw only his retreating back and stiffened shoulders. Frowning (How dare that stupid woman insult HIS Jirou!!!) he narrowed his eyes:

"Kabaji, go check History Faculty Head receives a message from ore-sama. I want this girl to never ever come near Jirou and even this building. I'll be on the roof."

"Usu."

***

When Atobe steps on the roof, Jirou stands near the edge facing the sky, his hands gripping the railing. He is not behind it but Keigo still freezes in fear near the door. How does it feel when your worst nightmare seems to come true?

"Ne, Kei-chan…" says Jirou not turning to his former captain.

"What?.." Atobe's fear rises and he carefully, slowly makes few steps forward. Jirou still does not turn, he just stares at the sky. But his grip on the railing hardens:

"Sometimes… sometimes I wish I could fly…" he says in a dreamy voice. That's when Atobe relaxes a little. He takes one last step and wraps his hands around Jirou's waist leaning closer.

"Why?" he asks. Jirou leans back so that Keigo can put his chin on smaller boy's shoulder.

"If I could fly, I'd fly to the sky where'd be no gossips, no selfish people… I'm tired of them. They know nothing and still…"

"Don't listen to what they say… or don't let it bother you."

"I'm not bothered…" Jirou smiles gently. "I'm just a little tired. But I believe in you… in us."

"That's good… I love you, Jirou…" says Atobe and kisses his lover. 'Don't leave me… ever…'

_tada sobaniite_

_zutto sobaniite_

_boku ga sagashiteita kotae wa_

_sekaichuu no dare demo naku_

_tada hitori kimi dake_

Comments are appreciated ^___^


End file.
